Call It What You Want
by digital joy
Summary: Logan hasn't been feeling well lately and decides to finally visit the doctor. After some tests and an examination, it appears that his operation from a couple years ago didn't go as he thought it did. Mpreg. Jagan.
1. Just another day

_Hello~! Welcome to chapter one of Call It What You Want (title is based off a song by Foster The People :3)! I might change the title later on if I get a better idea, since I think you can only properly name a story once it's been completed. You do not want to know how long I've been waiting to put this up! Two days! Okay, two days isn't that long, but my birthday is coming up and the end of the year is approaching, so everything seems so sloooow. Anyway! My friend insisted that I'd write a mpreg and I gave in, so here it is! The real drama will come later on, first couple chapters are just to get in to it, sorta. Oh well, here it is, prepare for some Jagan and mayyyyyyyybe, just maybe, there will be some Kett later on! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>''I'm bored...''<p>

''Me too...''

''Am I still alive?''

''I never knew a human could be _this_ bored….''

Four guys were all over their apartment. The shortest of the four was laying on the couch, legs dangling over the edge. The blonde was aimlessly walking around, randomly changing his direction constantly. There was another boy with short black hair sitting at a table, flipping through the pages of a magazine without even bothering to look at it. The last one was sitting across the boy with the magazine, and was softly kicking the boy in front of him.

''Will you stop that?'' Logan grunted and gave James a kick back.

''Ouch, that hurts, Loges,'' James pouted. He lowered his head and supported it with his hands, receiving an odd look from the one who kicked him.

''Really?'' Logan sighed. ''I know you're faking that. I'm sorry for kicking you, I just got a little bit annoyed, that's all.''

The two guys exchanged smiles and continued being bored. Kendall stopped walking when he reached the couch, letting himself fall on it.

''Would any of you mind helping me with coming up with a great thing to do?'' Kendall exclaimed, raising his arms and wildly waving them around, showing his frustration. ''I don't think I'm ready to die yet. Especially not out of boredom!''

''Wanna try out something crazy at the pool?'' Carlos suggested, even though they had already 'tried out something crazy' multiple times, resulting in a failure and lots of angry people. Everyone – except for Carlos – let out a sigh. Seriously, when would he come up with a new or _good_ idea? One that wouldn't get them another warning or even worse.

''Fine,'' Carlos said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his jacket. He patted his helmet and asked, ''anyone wants to join me? I'm going to get some corndogs and maybe some more food. I heard some people eat when they're bored, so I'm going to try that out.''

''Not the brightest idea you ever had, but fine,'' said Kendall and he slowly stood up, facing the two at the table. ''want to come with?''

Both shook their head. Logan, who was facing James, spun around so he could see Kendall and spoke, ''No thanks. We'll just try to fight the boredom another way. Eating might become an addiction, you know.''

''Oh really?'' Carlos sighed. ''Whatever. Let's go, Kendall!''

Carlos grabbed Kendall's collar and stormed his way out of the apartment, Kendall struggling to keep up with his pace. The sounds of their presence faded away as they left the apartment and hallway, leaving the door wide open. Logan let out a sigh and stood up to close the door. He spun around on his heels and lazily walked over to table and placed his hands on it, leaning a bit closer to James.

''So, what shall we do?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

James didn't answer immediately and turned his head away. His eyes focused on the wall next to him. He then opened his mouth and spoke, ''I don't know. Don't really care either. This is just fine.''

''Hmm? Define ''this'' if you would, please.''

''Being with _you_,'' James grinned and he poked Logan's cheek. Logan stepped back in response, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Logan was at a loss of words and scratched the back of his neck. ''Eh.. Right.. Want to play a game? Scrabble? Yeah, that'd be a lot of fun! Or eh maybe we could watch a movie? Eh no.. How about a video game?''

''Relax, Logan,'' James smiled. ''stop being so nervous. It's funny and also kinda cute – but it means you're not comfortable.''

''Ah! No no, you've got it all wrong! I'm not nervous, I'm totally fine!'' Logan said, raising his voice a little bit. He smiled awkwardly, even though he knew James could easily read him. His friend did, and a small smile spread across his face. James got up and walked over to Logan. He patted his head and messed with Logan's hair, earning an annoyed glance. It made him chuckle. James leaned forward and closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips against Logan's. James brushed his fingers across the other's cheeks and he could feel them heat up. Logan closed his eyes, just to open them up again when a wave of nausea struck him. He backed away and made a run for the bathroom, just reaching it in time. He heard James approaching him and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Well, that's.. one way to boost my ego,'' James jokingly said, crouching down to be eye-level with Logan. Logan wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at James.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered. ''it's just.. I've been feeling ill lately. Most of the time it's just when I wake up in the morning, but sometimes it gets to me during the day.''

''Have you visited the doctor yet?'' James asked. When Logan shook his head he added, ''You should. I'm not an expert nor am I as smart as you are, but I don't think feeling ill for a while is very good.''

''Ok, I will,'' Logan sighed. He got up and walked over to the sink, looking at his reflection. He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste out of the tube. He started brushing and looked at the mirror, seeing James flush the toilet and getting up as well. James walked towards Logan and stood behind him, letting his head rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and looked at him via the mirror.

''You know, I can come with you, if you'd like. To the doctor.''

''Ah, no, thanks,'' Logan turned down the offer. ''I'll be fine. But thanks.''

''Anytime, Loges, you can count on me,'' James said. Logan rubbed his tired eyes, spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth. He washed away the remains in the sink and tried to get out of James' firm grip. James let go and Logan turned around, just to embrace him again. He leaned against James' chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Worries

_Chapter 2! I decided to put up a new chapter once the one after that is done. So I already finished chapter 3, but it still needs some work. Thank you so much for the alerts & favorites! And the reviews. Sorry chapters are a little bit short (or I just like to read long ass chapters myself heheh), but I think around 1000 words is enough, because I like to start a new chapter as soon as possible. Eh, so.. enjoy? Hehe.  
><em>

* * *

><p>''James? Have you seen my keys?'' Logan asked. He was laying on the floor so he could look underneath the couch. Since his keys weren't there, he pulled himself up onto his knees and turned his head. ''James?''<p>

''Don't worry, I'll be here when you come back,'' James said, eyes lazily shifting to look away from the television and towards Logan. ''you won't need keys.''

''James, I need my- oh, wait, there they are!'' Logan happily pulled out his keys from underneath the table, holding them up to show them to James. James rolled his eyes.

''You have an hour left until your appointment, come sit with me,'' James rather demanded than suggested, and he grabbed Logan's shirt and pulled him forward. Logan stumbled awkwardly and landed on James, who just grinned. He quickly got off of him and took place next to him instead, hanging down his head to hide his embarrassment.

''Stop that.''

''Stop what?''

''Stop blushing.''

''…''

''Just kidding, Loges. It's cute.''

''Shut up.''

Logan glared at James, whose lips formed a teasing smirk. He poked his smirking friend, succeeding in making that smirk fade away instantly.

''That was so uncalled for,'' James said.

''I don't care,'' Logan replied. He looked James in the eye. ''I'm so nervous.''

''It's just a visit to the doctor,'' James tried to comfort him. ''nothing to be scared about. Except if there are needles and you need an injection.''

''Wow, that was a great pep talk,'' Logan said, chuckling a little bit. ''anyway, I'm just nervous. Not knowing why I'm not feeling well… I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but still. It's like.. like..''

''Shut up,'' James sighed. ''don't worry. Think about good things. Not bad things. Who knows? It could be stress.''

''I'm pretty sure that's not it,'' Logan said, shifting a bit so his position was a bit more comfortable.

''You know what? I'm just coming with you,'' James said. ''just to make sure you'll be alright.''

''James, you don't need to look after me. I can take care of myself. I'm just going to the doctor, that's all.''

''I'm going to come along anyway,'' James decided, eyes focusing on the television again. He watched the show until the screen went black, and he turned his head towards Logan, who had the remote control in his left hand.

''Why. Did. You. Do. That?''

''Because you can't just decide to come with me! It's like inviting yourself to a party where you're not wanted!''

''So you don't want me to come along?''

''That is correct.''

''Well, more reasons for me to join you, wouldn't you say?'' James laughed, a smirk tugging at his lips. Logan grunted and just decided to let him accompany him, knowing he wouldn't listen anyway. He slowly let his head rest on James' shoulder and inhaled deeply. His eyes found their way up to the clock and he realized they still had lots of time left. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at the screen of the television, while he still had the remote in his hand.

''Are you going to watch tv or not?'' James asked. ''It's pretty useless if you're looking at the screen while it's in sleep mode.''

''I don't know!'' Logan exclaimed, letting go of the remote and throwing it on the other side of the couch. ''I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I. Don't. Know!''

''And you said you didn't need anyone to look after you?'' James chuckled. ''Seems like you're pretty close to a panic attack already, Loges.''

Logan grabbed one of the pillows next to him and buried his face in it. ''Shut. Up. I'm just frustrated and bored out of my mind. I can't help the way I'm acting.''

''Bored? Well, let's try to fix that, hmm?''

James suddenly pinned down Logan, trapping him underneath him. The eyes of his prey widened at his actions, blinking to see if it was reality, because all of it felt so surreal to him. James caressed Logan's cheek, giving him sweet and soft kisses in his neck which felt like little butterflies against his skin. The cheeks heated up instantly at the touch, tinting a light shade of pink. Without second thought Logan gave in, wrapping his arms around James' torso. The kisses stopped for a second and James tilted his head and smashed their lips together. It was way more gentle than it looked, and both craved for more. A hand found its way underneath Logan's shirt and started stroking his skin, causing to send a shiver down Logan's spine. The kiss started to get more and more sloppy, so Logan decided the spice it up a little bit by carefully biting James' lip, something one wouldn't expect from him. James pulled away when he felt Logan's palms pressing against his chest.

''What is it?'' he panted, narrowing his eyes.

''It's just.. .. Never mind.''

Logan placed his hands on the back of James' head, pushing his head down until their lips met once again. Fingers brushed through perfect brown hair, messing with it and massaging James' scalp. At the same time fingers were hooked around belt loops, tugging them teasingly. James pulled away.

''Do you really feel the need to do that?''

''Yes.''

''Tsk.''

Just to annoy the other, James kept tugging and eventually unbuckled Logan's belt. But before he could make any other moves, a hand had grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

''James,'' Logan said, holding the other's hand firmly and biting his own lip. ''now is _not_ the time to repeat what happened last time. I don't think there will ever be a good time to repeat that.''

James silently backed off and got up, fixing his hair as he walked up to the table, where his jacket was hanging on one of the surrounding chairs. He shrugged it on, not bothering to zip it up. He turned around, seeing Logan, standing and having trouble with fixing his belt. Logan finally succeeded and grabbed his keys, giving James a small nod. James grabbed Logan's jacket and threw it at him.

''Thanks.''

''Let's go.''

* * *

><p><em>Uhm, I wasn't really planning on writing something like this but I just did.. So yeah. I hope it didn't suck.. Anyway, please review! :3<em>


	3. Odd symptoms, odd behavior

_Hello! Here's chapter 3! I personally think it's kind of messy and I wasn't planning on writing it like this, I wanted to divide it in two chapters, actually. I've been working on it longer than usual, because I just wasn't pleased with the way it turned out, but it's been a couple days so I just decided to put it online. Oh well, I hope you enjoy anyway!_

* * *

><p>''Name please,'' the receptionist rather stated than asked, not even taking her eyes off of the screen in front of her.<p>

''Logan Mitchell.''

The sound of fingers typing quickly on the keyboard followed. ''… Alright. You can take a seat now, sir, you will be called soon.''

Logan nodded briefly and sat down on one of the chairs, James following him and taking the chair next to him. James just stared at him, a blank expression on his face. It made Logan shift uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing what to think of it.

''Would you stop that?'' he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

''Stop what?'' James replied. ''I'm not doing anything.''

''You know very well what I mean,'' Logan grunted. ''you're staring at me. And not in a positive way. In a way that confuses me, because I have no idea what to think of it.''

''Whatever.''

''Don't ''whatever'' me, James!''

''This argument is stupid. _Now is not the time_.''

Logan sighed and folded his hands, resting them on his lap. ''So that is what it's about, huh?''

''I don't know what you mean,'' James answered.

''You know very well what I mean,'' Logan repeated once again. ''so stop acting like you don't! I know you-''

Their argument was interrupted by a young woman that called out Logan's name. Two pairs of eyes went from looking at each other to looking at the woman. Her height was average and she was very slender with long blonde hair in a ponytail. Bright blue eyes looked around from underneath her bangs.

''Logan Mitchell?'' she repeated. Her voice had a sort of softness in it, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Logan got up first and motioned for James to stand up as well. He did and both walked towards the woman.

''Just follow me, please.''

* * *

><p>They entered a small room with walls painted a light blue color, matching the atmosphere in there. Logan immediately felt a bit less nervous than before.<p>

''Please sit down,'' the lady said after sitting down behind her desk, pointing at the chair across of the desk.

Logan sat down and looked at James, who just simply leaned against the wall, ignoring the fact that there was a second chair. He then turned his attention back to the doctor in front of him.

''I'm dr. Walker,'' she introduced herself, raising her arm and reaching out over the desk. She smiled when Logan shook her hand. She then went through some papers and looked at her computer screen.

''So, what's the matter?'' Walker asked, turning her head so she was facing Logan.

''I'm just not feeling well lately,'' Logan explained. ''sometimes I just feel nauseous for no apparent reason. Mostly when I wake up, but sometimes it gets to me during the day.''

''Don't forget the fact that his mood changes every ten damn seconds,'' James added, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Shut up,'' Logan said. ''anyway, at first I thought it was just the flu or something, but after a couple days I realized it wasn't. Since it wasn't that big of a deal, I decided to just take it easy. But now I finally decided to go to the doctor.''

Dr. Walker nodded. Her eyes focused on the screen again and she said, ''You know, the only strange thing here is that the nausea does not go away after a while and mostly strikes during the morning. So, you said you were taking it easy? Has there been a change in your usual lifestyle? Have you for example been taking any pills you did not take before? Anything?''

''Yes, I've been taking it easy,'' Logan answered. ''and no changes that I am aware of.''

''Well, I've also been looking through your files,'' Walker informed. ''and I haven't seen anything odd in there either. Just a couple check-ups and only one operation you've had a couple years ago. So I'm just going to take a blood sample and if the results seem a little bit strange, I will try to find out what's exactly wrong and if necessary, I will have to look further into your files as well.''

''Sure,'' Logan said.

James smiled and pushed himself away from the wall, walking over to Logan and placing his hand on his shoulder.

''Hah, lucky you, getting involved with the needles.''

* * *

><p>When they entered the apartment, they were greeted by the noise of the television and a very familiar smell. The only one in the apartment was Kendall, and he just got a pizza out of the oven.<p>

''O hey guys,'' he said. ''how did it go?''

''Oh, well, you know,'' Logan answered vaguely. ''I still don't know what's wrong, she took a blood sample and that's about it.''

''Where's Carlos?'' James asked. He walked over to the couch and fell on it, staring at the ceiling.

''I don't know,'' Kendall answered. ''but he texted me he'll be back around six.''

''Isn't it a little early for pizza?'' Logan commented as he sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at the little band-aid on his arm, resisting the urge to get rid of it.

''Uh, no,'' was the answer. ''it's almost 4 PM. Besides, it's never too early for pizza.''

''If you say so.''

Kendall walked over to the table, putting the plate filled with pizza down. He crossed his arms and gazed over to James. ''Hey, James, want some pizza?''

''No,'' James grunted.

''You sure?''

''Yes! Leave me alone!'' James yelled. He threw one of the pillows at Kendall, hitting him square in the face.

''… That.. wasn't really necessary, but ok,'' Kendall said. He sat down and got a slice of pizza, slowly eating it. When he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head towards James. James got up and sat down next to Logan, grabbing a slice as well.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. ''I thought you didn't..?''

''Shut up.''

''And I was the one with the mood swings?'' Logan grinned.

''Shut. Up. Shut. The. Hell. Up. Just don't talk to me, okay?''

Kendall looked at Logan, but he just shook his head and mouthed a 'just let him be' before grabbing his phone, focusing his attention on the little device.

_Carlos, you better get here soon. – Logan._

A minute or three passed before the cell phone vibrated.

_Why? I'm kinda doing stuff – Carlos_

_I don't care. Just come, it's getting awkward here. – Logan_

Another minute. Two minutes. Three. Four. When the fifth minute arrived, the next text came in.

_Yeah okay..? I'll be back soon, don't worry – Carlos_

Silence. No vibrations, no voices, no sound, no noise – except for the sound that came from the television, but the volume was almost all the way down, so after a while no one noticed it anymore.

''So…'' Logan tried to break through the awkwardness. ''is.. is the pizza good?''

''.. Yes,'' Kendall answered, nodding briefly. ''it is.. excellent.''

''Fantastic.''

When the talking stopped, everything felt even less comfortable than before. James said nothing and just silently ate, Logan either concentrated on his hands, the clock, the door or the walls and Kendall ate, staring at nothing in particular. It was when the door was opened wildly, that they stopped doing what they did.

''Hey guys!'' Carlos yelled, standing in the doorway. ''I'm back!''

''We can see that,'' Kendall said. ''why are you back so early?''

''Because of Logan,'' he answered. ''he texted me. He interrupted me and told me to come back. I guess he just missed me.''

''I did not,'' Logan defended. ''I just.. I just wanted you to be here.''

''Kinda the same thing, wouldn't you say?'' Carlos grinned. He fully entered the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him. Approaching the table, he noticed, ''Hey! Is that pizza?''

''No, it's not,'' James rolled his eyes. ''of course it is you idiot.''

Before Carlos could talk, Kendall just gave him a look that basically said to not say anything about it. So his friend didn't speak and just took a slice.

''James, you look extra handsome today,'' Carlos blurted out in an attempt to cheer him up.

''Heh, tell me something I don't know,'' he responded.

''You're being a jerk today,'' Logan said and when James gave him a glare, he added, ''hey, just stating the truth. Bet you didn't know that.''

''If you are trying to be funny, let me tell you; you're not.''

''I am not trying to be funny at all, James, I am being serious. I don't know why you are like this – actually, I've got a feeling I do know – but it's annoying me.''

''If it's annoying you, then that's your problem. You know why? Because it's all your fault. I hope your stupid illness is something really serious and that you get really, really sick and can't perform anymore!''

And with that James stormed out of the apartment, leaving the other three there with shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>I've been kind of obsessed (that's a big word actually) with zombies lately, and since I didn't know a good name for the doctor I just decided to call her Walker, because in The Walking Dead they refer to the infected as walkers (at least in the show). Please review! :3<em>


	4. Friends

_Phew. Finally a new chapter up. School's been keeping me busy and it stresses me out a bit. I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make up for it next update. And I've been thinking.. and I think I'm going to turn this whole story upside down. I'm going to add unnecessary drama/whatever I think.. Because if not, I'm going to lose interest in it because I think it'd be too boring. Oh well, we'll see.. Enjoy!^^_

* * *

><p>It was pretty quiet in the lobby. There weren't a lot of people, and the people that were there either had to walk through the lobby to go somewhere else or silently sat on one of the chairs. One of the people that were uselessly sitting there, wasting his time, was James. His arms were crossed and he just stared. Everything and everyone around him was ignored. The negative vibe he gave off made people stay away from him.<p>

''Hey.''

James noticed someone standing in front of him, but he didn't respond in any way. When the person didn't leave after five minutes, he looked up to see the person he was angry with.

''What do you want?''

Logan stood with his hands on his hips and was silent for a short while. ''Nothing. I just came to apologize.''

''…''

''I'm sorry,'' he continued. ''I meant it though. What I said. But I'm sorry, and I mean that as well. It's kind of contradicting. But a human can be sorry for being honest, right? And still not regret it?''

''Stop making this so complicated,'' James sighed. ''stop rambling.''

''Anyway, that was what I wanted to say,'' Logan said, ignoring what the other just said. ''so unless you have anything to say, I'll be leaving now.''

Just when Logan wanted to leave James grabbed his wrist. ''I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. Really. Don't leave.''

''Why?'' Logan asked. ''Both of us have trouble with our mood. Especially around each other. Maybe we've spend enough time together for the day.''

''Because I don't want you to leave, that's why,'' was an honest answer from James. ''I don't want to be alone now. So whether you want it or not, you're staying here with me.''

James pushed Logan onto the chair in front of him and sat back down.

''So, what was that earlier?'' James wanted to know. He looked at Logan, but he just frowned.

''Earlier? What time are you referring to, may I ask?''

''You know. Before your appointment. That stupid stuff about 'now is not the time'..''

A slight blush appeared. ''Ah! Well.. er… we really didn't have much time then, I had to go to the doctor.''

''No, not about that,'' James narrowed his eyes. ''what you said after that. That there never will be a good time to repeat _that_.''

''…..''

''So, tell me. What exactly did you mean?''

''I-I… I just..''

''….?''

''I-I…''

''Just spit it out, Logan.''

''I'm just kind of afraid of sex, alright?''

His voice was slightly raised, but it wasn't quite a yell. It didn't came out embarrassed, nor did it came out very confident. The tone was weird, yet very natural. James couldn't help but smile.

''Really?'' he chuckled. ''It sure didn't seem like it _last time_.''

''Hey, the alcohol affected me!'' Logan defended himself.

''You barely had any,'' James commented. ''how could that have affected you?''

''It just did, accept it. I don't handle alcohol very well.''

''Alright, alright, fine.''

Both just sat there. They were quiet and looking around them. Nothing interesting happened though. Just people. People sitting, people walking, people standing. People people people. It was only when Kendall and Jett entered the lobby that both raised their eyebrows. Not that seeing Kendall or Jett in Palm Woods was surprising, but seeing them together without arguing over one thing or another was odd. In fact, they were having a talk. And they were _laughing_. James made sure they weren't seen by the two and quickly grabbed his phone.

_Hey, whatcha doin'? – James_

Kendall froze and said something to Jett. He then fished his phone out of his pocket.

_Nothing much. Just chilling – Kendall_

_With who? – James_

Not knowing if he should reply honestly or not, Kendall just nervously scratched the back of his head.

_No one – Kendall_

_No one chills alone ;) – James_

_What are you implying? – Kendall_

_Are you on a date, perhaps? – James_

''Are you done texting?'' Jett asked.

''Hold on a sec, I just gotta reply to this one,'' Kendall answered.

_No, now stop bothering me, I'm busy – Kendall_

''Busy with what?'' James hissed. Logan frowned, then looked at Kendall and back at James.

''Why are you texting him? He's right there,'' Logan pointed out.

James shook his head. ''That's the point! Here, have a look.''

Logan took the phone James offered him and scanned through the messages. ''And what are you planning to do now?''

''Dunno. I thought maybe you could come up with something,'' James admitted.

Logan sighed. ''Do we _have_ to come up with something anyway? Just let them be.''

''But it's weird!'' James exclaimed. ''It's weird seeing them like that!''

''They're just talking,'' Logan said. ''you should be glad they're not fighting anymore.''

''Hmm.''

James sank deeper in the chair, bringing his hand to his chin and frowned. _Kendall and_ _Jett_…

''They left,'' Logan said.

''Huh?''

James immediately turned around. It was true, the two were nowhere to be seen. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he turned around again to face Logan.

''How boring… There's absolutely nothing to do here.. Let's go for a joyride, shall we?''


	5. Secrets

_Hello dear reader! Here I am! I am sorry I haven't been updating frequently, I have a couple reasons for that. Number one is school, second comes personal .. interests such as watching shows, reading, dancing.. And last but not least the most important one of all- acces to a computer. My computer recently broke so that leaves my dad's old laptop -the one I am typing this on as we speak-, my phone, the library and computers at school. Anyway, here is an update and I hope I will have more time to write in the future._

_As for this chapter, I've had a lot of trouble with it. I'm not happy with the way it is now, and I've rewritten it multiple times. Oh boy, I just shouldn't crave so much.. crazy drama. Oh well, I just want to put it online, so here it is. I might rewrite it again later though.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The room the teenager was in was dark. Or maybe he wasn't in a room. Maybe his eyes weren't opened either, he didn't know. He tried to move, but it felt like he didn't have a body at all. Like he was just merely a soul without its host. It was uncomfortable. He started to wonder if he were dead.<p>

* * *

><p>''Car accident. Sat in the passenger's seat next to the driver. Passenger's state is much worse than the driver's. We should contact his doctor for further information considering this boy.''<br>''I already have all the data she possesses right here. She asked us for more details, actually.''  
>''What? I don't have those. You should ask Breyman for that kind of information. He keeps all of that. It's strange though, he never gives out all the data available… Anyway, I'll go check on the other and contact family. Would you please visit Breyman?''<p>

* * *

><p>The boy slowly started to become aware of his body. This started with pain. It felt like he was stabbed everywhere. All the time. He tried opening his eyes, but he failed. Such a simple task, why was it so hard to do? He had never had any trouble with doing such things before. It should be easy. Yet, it wasn't. Even trying sucked all of the energy he had out of him.<p>

* * *

><p>''Mr. Breyman, good evening, sir. How are you doing today?'' a young Asian man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, asked. He was wearing white clothing and had a clipboard in his right hand. Little droplets of sweat were sliding down his face as he smiled nervously.<p>

''I am fine,'' said Mr. Breyman. He spun his chair around, now facing his desk and the man that stood in front of it. ''thanks for asking. Now, what is it that you want?''

''Files,'' the man answered, surprised by his own straightforwardness. ''files with every single detail.''

''Now, now... Mr..'' Breyman leaned forward and narrowed his eyes as he read the little name tag the man wore. ''Lee. Care to explain yourself?''

''I need the files of Logan Mitchell, that is all,'' Mr. Lee said. His voice didn't sound quite the same, since he just dropped the nice act and got straight to the point. ''there is nothing that I need to explain. You know exactly what I am talking about. So just give the damn files.''

''Don't you already have those files?'' the older man sighed and he shook his head. ''What else could I give you? A copy of the papers you already have? Wouldn't that be.. useless?''

''Quit. Playing. Hand them over. This is a serious situation. Allow yourself to lose for once, we have lives to save.''

Mr. Breyman raised from his chair and searched one of his drawers. After a short while of going through multiple files, he pulled out a couple of old and stained papers. He handed them over to Mr. Lee, who had raised his eyebrows when seeing the state the pages were in.

''I hope you feel good about yourself. Have fun with this failed experiment.''

* * *

><p>''Where am I?''<p>

James opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a ceiling he didn't know. How did he end up here? Where was ''here'' anyway?

''A hospital.''

The teenager blinked a couple of times before turning his head to see the source of the reply. It was one of his friends, Kendall Knight. He was sitting on a wooden chair, legs crossed and eyes closed.

''What about Logan?'' James asked. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and threw the sheets aside. He bit his lower lip before repeating his question. ''Hey, Kendall. What about Logan?''

''Do you really want me to talk?'' Kendall calmly asked. ''Because I think that if I do, I might explode. It's better for me to keep my mouth shut right now, because I am pissed.''

''I get it,'' James whispered as memories from before flashed before his eyes. The argument, making up, spying on their friend, texting that same friend, going out for a ride, crashing... Everything after that was vague. He remembered a blurry image of Logan with a bloody face and a ripped shirt. But he couldn't tell if that was real or just a dream. He really hoped it was the latter, though he feared it was the former.

* * *

><p><em>This was a short and crappy chapter. I'm sorry. Please review and give me suggestions, because I feel like I need them.<em>


	6. TS19

_Hello! I know I posted chapter five just yesterday and I wasn't even planning on writing today, but I did anyway! And I figured that since there was such a long time between chapter four and five that I might write a little bit more to make up for it. I hope it does. Oh, and there are two maybe not so clear references in here. Most important one is TS-19. I just had to use it. Any of you watch The Walking Dead? Well, one of the episodes is called TS-19, which is referring to (spoiler!) Jenner's wife, who got infected and wanted to be one of the test subjects. Second reference is Lee. Not really much of a reference, since Lee is a common last name... But I had to make the assistant Asian and name him Lee, because my bias' (how many of you even know what I am rambling about?) last name is Lee. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter~!_

* * *

><p>Kendall was still sitting next to the hospital bed that one of his friends was sleeping on. He had sit on that wooden chair for a couple of hours now, even when his friend had woken up and fell asleep again after a little while. For some reason he just felt like he should be here, no matter what his anger was telling him to do or say. Calmness was what had taken over him for the time being. That was until his friend opened his eyes once again.<br>''You woke up,'' Kendall stated dryly. He stared at James for a couple of seconds before turning his head the other way.  
>''Yeah... I did,'' James mumbled. His mind told him to ask about Logan, but he didn't. Kendall would tell him when he felt like doing so. It was useless to ask him and it would raise the chances of not getting told anyway.<br>And as if on cue, Kendall decided this was the right time and spoke, ''Logan is hospitalized as well. You were pretty lucky, he was not. I don't know much, but they told me they will let me know right away if he wakes up. Haven't heard anything yet.''  
>James kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. He didn't know if Kendall was facing him or not, he didn't want to know. If he didn't feel bad before he sure did right now. All that he could feel was guilt. Suddenly he realized something. Or rather, <em>someone<em>.  
>''Did I.. Did I hit anyone? I remember a girl on a bike. I remember her face. I remember the way her eyes widened when she suddenly appeared in front of us. Or rather when <em>we<em> appeared in front of _her_.''  
>''I don't think you hit her. They never mentioned her, so I guess she's fine.''<br>James let out a relieved sigh. He wanted to get more information out of Kendall, so he slightly changed the subject.  
>''You keep saying they, so I am wondering.. who are <em>they<em>, exactly?'' he asked.  
>''Oh, just this duo,'' Kendall answered. ''a man and a woman. I think the woman's a real doctor while the guy is just some assistant. He just seems so... I don't know. Maybe because of his young age.''<br>Kendall shrugged and crossed his arms. He tilted his head and looked up to the ceiling. The only sounds that filled the room were his own breathing and his friend's. It felt uncomfortable, not even noise from outside was heard and the hallway seemed quiet as well.  
>A couple minutes later they were startled by a sudden knock on the door. James, who had almost fallen asleep once again, even hid underneath his sheets, but came out quickly when he realized it was just a knock. Kendall mumbled a loud but annoyed ''come in'' before rubbing his eyes tiredly.<br>The door slowly opened and a man appeared in the doorway. He was clothed in white and loosely held a clipboard in his hand. He flashed the two a sad smile.  
>''Hello,'' he greeted. He remained still, head leaning against the doorframe in a somewhat childish way. ''The name's Lee. Dr. Lee, soon, I hope. Nice to meet you. I have some... <em>news<em>.''  
>''Is it about Logan?'' James immediately asked. He was sitting now, sheets kicked away, pillow on his lap and leaning against the back of the bed.<br>''It is,'' Mr. Lee answered. ''He's still unconscious as we speak, but this is important. It's more about his past.''  
>''His past?'' Kendall chuckled. ''No need to tell us, we know our Logan.''<br>''You don't understand, this is something even he isn't aware of,'' the man explained. ''so listen carefully, because this might sound a little.. Silly.  
>Like I said, this is about what happened in the past. Your friend had an operation a couple of years ago. Nothing serious, there weren't any complications. The thing is that there have been some.. experiments on men these past decades. They place an artificial uterus in a male's body and see what happens. Sometimes they experiment on a male who agreed to take part in this, and sometimes they place it without them knowing. On the latter, they place it during a normal surgery. Unfortunately your friend has been chosen to be experimented on as well.''<br>There was a long silence after he stopped talking. No one knew what to do or say. After a while, it was Kendall who said, ''... So what?''  
>''We... Well, it seems like it worked. Your friend.. is pregnant.''<p>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

''...? What does TS-19 mean?''  
>''Huh? Let me see, Lee~! ... Eh? Uhm.. doesn't TS stand for <em>test subject<em>..?''  
>''Actually, I think it does. So, what does that mean?''<br>''... It means that this boy has an uterus inside of him.''  
>''...! How do you know?''<br>''Let's say I've dealt with a situation similar to this one before.''  
>''So this boy, test subject 19, can bear children?''<br>''Maybe. Maybe not. We don't know if he's capable of doing so. Maybe it's not working. We have to check, there's something odd about him...''

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I know I kind of messed up the last bit, but I am a little tired and I don't know any other way to put it. Please review!<em>


	7. Sleeping Beauty

_Just trying out something different. I've been reading a story and it's in first person's point of view and because it's so well written and enjoyable, I wanted to try it out. To see if that POV works for me as well. So this chapter is just a little experiment, and if it's not a success I will switch back._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the fact that I wasn't in my own bed. The second thing I realized was that this wasn't my room. I looked around and then looked down at what I was wearing. This ...? Eh? I was in a hospital?

''Sleeping beauty finally woke up?'' I heard a familiar voice mock.

I turned my head to the left and I saw Kendall standing in the doorway. Wasn't that door closed just now? He must've opened it when I wasn't looking. Sneaky bastard.

''You were unconscious for about ten days now,'' he said, not even looking at me. ''I thought you were never gonna wake up.''

''Ten days?'' I asked. ''Why? What happened?''

''You tell me,'' he shrugged. I could tell he knew more, but I just didn't press him. If he didn't want to tell me, fine, I'll just ask James or someone..

Ah, James!

''Where's James?'' I asked eagerly. ''Is he OK?''

''What is it with you two?'' my friend sighed. ''One of the first things he asked when he woke up was if you were alright, and one of the first things _you_ want to know is his condition.''

I frowned. ''Maybe because it's normal to care.''

''Ah, I guess I can't blame you guys, you're right,'' he continued. ''I would be worried too. Anyway, to answer your question, he is just fine. Left the hospital like four days ago. Don't worry about him.''

Four days ago? Then why was he kept here for six days?

''He's fine? What did he have? What do_ I_ have? I feel just fine.''

''I don't know what he had. He seemed fine to me. And how the hell am I supposed to know about you? You just woke up, I don't even know why you weren't conscious to begin with.''

''You're lying,'' I said. ''I can tell.''

''I'm not lying!'' he exclaimed. Kendall raised his fist. ''I swear.''

''But you're not telling me everything,'' I calmly replied. ''What are you hiding? And why?''

He grunted and mumbled something that sounded a lot like ''I don't know!'' before turning around to leave. But before he did, he stopped and said, ''I guess I shouldn't be the one telling you.''

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he had already left my room. Then _who_ should be telling me _what_?

**Mr. Lee**

When I was going to get a cup of coffee for my colleague, a guy tapped my shoulder. I remembered his face, but I didn't know exactly who he was or why he wanted to speak to me.

''Can I help you?'' I politely asked him.

''I was told to inform someone when my friend woke up,'' he explained. ''He did. He's in room 209. His name is Logan Mitchell.''

''Ah, right,'' I remembered. I gave him a small nod. ''Thank you. I will check on him immediately. Have a nice day, sir.''

Was it just me or did he not sound very happy about the fact that his friend woke up?

* * *

><p><em>Ah, short chapter is short! I apologize! This chapter isn't too important, but I just wanted to put something up. I promise future chapters will be longer (and up faster).<em>


	8. My friend

_Decided to write some more! I love how I don't update for a while and then out of the blue I update two days in a row. I couldn't help but notice that. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope it's good! It's longer than chapter seven, but still not long enough (just under a thousand words). Oh well, here ya go, enjoy~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

Carlos and I were having a simple (and to be honest quite boring) talk when Kendall entered the apartment. Strange, wasn't he supposed to stay with Logan until visiting hours were over?

''Hey, Kendall,'' Carlos greeted him happily. ''Why are you early? How is Logan?''

Kendall's expression was neutral. ''I got tired. Oh, and Logan woke up.''

''He did?'' I asked. If he really did, shouldn't my friend be happy then?

''Yes, I just said so, didn't I?'' he spat. ''You can go see him if you want, I guess, visiting hours aren't over yet. I don't know if they'll allow you to bother him though.''

''Why aren't you happy?'' Carlos asked, as if he could read my exact thoughts. I had an idea why he wasn't too excited, but Carlos had absolutely no clue, because we hadn't told him about Logan's situation.

''Who says I'm not?'' Kendall responded annoyed, going through his hair with his hand. He seemed pretty upset and maybe even a little confused. I wasn't sure about that one though. ''I am very relieved.. and happy.''

''Doesn't seem like it….'' Carlos whispered, barely audible. I think Kendall did hear his words though, as he narrowed his eyes in response.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket and keys. As I was walking up to the door I informed, ''I'm going to see Logan. I will be back soon.'' before leaving the two behind and making my way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I didn't even give the front desk a second glance and completely ignored the receptionist behind it and just entered the elevator, remembering the number of Logan's room a little too well and pressed the right button. The doors closed and I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I've been avoiding mirrors for the last few days, and now I remembered why I did.<p>

Dark circles were clearly visible underneath my eyes and there was a fading bruise on my left cheek. I immediately raised my hand and softly caressed the area. Sure, it didn't hurt much, but the skin was still sensitive and touching it felt a little awkward. I closed my eyes and opened them again, but my appearance was (unfortunately) still the same. I really looked shitty.

The soft _ding_ that told me I had arrived at the right floor made me realize where I was again and why. The doors slowly opened and I stepped out, blinking at how bright the lights in the hallway were compared to the ones in the elevator. I heard the doors close again and I walked forward, passing by several doors before seeing the right one. My heart started beating a little bit faster and I took a deep breath. I guess I was just nervous about how Logan would react. Would he be angry? Maybe he would be sad. Either way, it wasn't like he should or would forgive me without any consequences. I brought his life – and others – in danger. I didn't even know if he was truly OK to begin with. But he was conscious, and that was a good thing, right?

**Logan**

I looked at the man that was standing at the end of the hospital bed. I had never seen him before. He seemed really nice and he was talking about something – probably important information I should pay attention to – but I wasn't listening at all. My back hurt and I was a little bit dizzy. So whenever his sentence would end question-like, I would just give a small nod and he'd continue.

He was in the middle of a sentence when he was interrupted by a knock. He furrowed his eyebrows, looked at the door and back at me.

''Are you expecting any visitors at this moment?'' he asked me.

I shook my head. ''No.. Not really.. Maybe. I don't know.''

He smiled. ''Maybe it's just a nurse. Anyway, I will be leaving now. Make sure to take it easy and have enough rest. I will remind someone to bring you a meal later on.''

''OK, thank you,'' I said. He then left the room and didn't close the door behind him. I tried to peek outside, but I couldn't see anyone. I hung my head.

Then, out of the blue, I heard a voice say, ''I'm sorry.''

I quickly snapped my head up and looked at the doorway. James was there, looking a little bit pathetic, a sad smile on his face.

''Don't be,'' I responded and I bit my lip softly. I didn't remember everything from before in detail, but I knew enough.

James fully entered the room and grabbed the chair by the window and placed it beside me. He sat down en grabbed my hand.

''I, James Diamond, apologize from the bottom of my heart for getting you in trouble,'' he apologized very serious. ''I don't care whether you want to hear it or not, but I sincerely apologize for everything. Do you forgive me?''

I pretended I wasn't impressed by his words and frowned. When I saw his expression change into something more desperate I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled.

''Of course I forgive you, idiot,'' I assured him. His lips formed a small smile, but it still wasn't a real one.

''Really?'' he asked hopefully. I sighed. Was this guy really that stubborn?

''Yes, really,'' I answered. I didn't think he believed me though.

''Thank you,'' he smiled and he even bowed in his seat to emphasize how much it meant for him.

Gosh, did he really have to do that? He's going to make me blush for sure.

I leaned forward and planted an innocent kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away, I saw his flushed cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk.

''You're welcome.''


	9. Note

_I'm really sorry for not updating. Or writing. I tried writing this chapter a couple of weeks ago, but it didn't work out. So I started reading fanfiction again (a new fandom, and wow, let me tell you, switching fandoms can feel _amazing_) and that has been keeping me busy lately. So here's another attempt at chapter nine._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>  
>I woke up in the evening. I didn't fully remember falling asleep, nor did I remember the empty chair next to my bed. I did remember James visiting, but I didn't expect him to leave without letting me know. Thinking he might have gone to the bathroom or something like that, I tried to get up. Just as I failed doing so, I noticed a little note on the chair.<p>

_Loges,_  
><em>I'm sorry I left like this, you fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. Make sure you rest enough, OK? Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. I don't know how, so you might find out before I'm ready to speak up. It's something you might find weird, unbelievable maybe, so please don't be mad at me if I am not the one telling you first. I'm just as scared as you are.<em>  
><em>James<em>

I didn't know how to react. The note was vague - to me, at least. Maybe it was because I had been unconscious before, but it still made no sense. I guessed James probably had his reasons for keeping this something for himself, but it didn't help my curiosity.  
>''Excuse me?''<br>A man's voice filled the room. I turned my head to the door, which apparently was open all along.  
>''Oh, hello,'' he said as he saw me. It was the man that talked to me after Kendall left. He held a little tray in his hands, a steaming bowl of soup and a spoon was all he was carrying.<br>''Good evening,'' I greeted him and I smiled.  
>''Do you remember me?'' he asked and he put down the tray on the small table next to the hospital bed.<br>''I do, I just didn't catch your name,'' I answered honestly.  
>''Mr. Lee,'' he said. ''Jiyong Lee. Not a doctor yet, though. I'm considered an assistant.''<br>''Ah, right,'' I nodded. ''is there a reason behind your visit?''  
>''Not really,'' he answered. ''besides bringing you your meal. I actually wanted to send someone else for that, but I just wanted to see how you were doing.''<br>''I'm fine, thank you,'' I said. ''can I ask you something?''  
>''Sure,'' the man said.<br>I bit my lip. What should I ask? It's not like he'd know anything... right?  
>''My friend is keeping something from me,'' I told him. ''I don't expect you to know anything about it, but.. could you please take a look at the note he left me? Maybe it's a little bit.. personal, I'm not sure, but I don't mind you reading it.''<br>''Uh, of course,'' he smiled. I handed him James' note and watched him as he read.  
>''I guess... I <em>might<em> have an idea what he's talking about,'' he hesitated. ''I think I should also be one of the people informing you, but I feel like I shouldn't. If you really want to know, you should say so.''  
>''I don't think James is going to tell me, so I want you to tell me,'' I sighed.<br>''Ah, my second time explaining this... please forgive me if it sounds complicated. I'll try to keep it short,'' Mr. Lee started. ''You were in surgery a couple of years ago, yes? Back then they started experimenting on males. They still do. Anyway, they placed an artificial uterus in the body in the hope it would function. So far no one showed any signs of success... Except you.''  
>I frowned. Was this some kind of joke?<br>''W-What do you mean?'' I asked him, my voice close to a whisper.  
>''It seems like your uterus, because you were part of the experiment and have one, is working,'' he explained. ''I.. I don't know how to put it any other way.. But.. You're pregnant.''<br>Mr. Lee seemed far too serious to be kidding, so I guessed it was true.  
><em>But Logan, that's not possible.<em>  
><em>I know it isn't...<em>  
>I didn't realize my legs could already carry me until I found myself walking around the room, throwing stuff on the ground and tugging my hair. I must've looked totally crazy, but all I could feel was anger.<br>_But why..._  
><em>Why am I angry...?<em>  
>''Please calm down, Mr. Mitchell,'' I heard Mr. Lee say.<br>He pinned me down on the hospital bed, but he was being careful. I blinked once. Twice. Then I finally managed to calm myself down a bit.  
>''I'm fine, I'm fine...'' I assured him. ''Sorry..''<br>He let go of me and smiled.  
>''It's OK,'' he said. ''your reaction is understandable. I'll be leaving know, will you be alright? Do I have to send someone to stay with you?''<br>''Don't worry, I'm fine now,'' I answered, even though I wasn't sure if I was fine. ''I don't need anyone. I'd like to be left alone for a little while, actually.''  
>''Then I'll go, please try to get some sleep, even if you already slept this afternoon.''<br>''I will. Goodbye.''  
>After that, he left. I got a little bit more comfortable in the hospital bed and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, but I didn't mind. I had too much to think about.<p>

_James... you and your stupid note.._

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. Chapter nine. I hope it was good. I had some trouble writing it. I wrote it in two very short evenings, so yeah.. It's not long, I know. SORRY SORRY. Oh, and I named Lee after my two biases. Jiyong (ultimate bias' first name) Lee (second bias' last name). I had to. Don't pay too much attention to it. It's not like it's understandable anyway.<br>_


End file.
